powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Silo
Silo is a missile/rocket-theme robot that is based off of the robots seen in the video game Robot Fighters and is one of the Machine Empire's robotic monsters, he serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Target Rangers" and the main monster antagonist of the episode "A Golden Homecoming." Biography Silo was first seen being made and created out of spare parts from a junkyard by the Cogs. After a Cog had successfully manages to steal the Passwords that belongs to Rocky's friend Jennifer while both he and Adam Park were Power Rangers taking out an army of Cogs, he used it to first unlocked a Password, and then used a disc to program the robot, based on that of the modification Rocky and his classmate Jennifer were making to the robot fighters in a computer game to make it more educational. Silo was now online and he first ask a the question to were he can find the Zeo Power Rangers to Bulk and Skull, causing them to run in fear, he was later seen with King Mondo, were he does battle with Tommy, Rocky, Tanya, Adam and Katherine, the rangers, the Rangers tried to use the Laser Pistols, but it had no effect, he was then enlarge thanks to Orbus' new ability to enlarge monsters, the Rangers then summon the Zeo Megazord to take on Silo, but the monster was too strong, he then used chains from his stomach area to wrap up the Zeo Megazord and attempt to take it away and throw it into the sun, but the Rangers were able to return to Earth thanks to the new Battle Helmets (much to the shock of both King Mondo and Silo) and they gave Silo a hard blowing kick, they then had rematch, but thanks to the Zeo Megazords Battle Helmets, they were able to get the upper hand, they first used the Zeo 1 Battle Helmet and used the Zeo Cannon Power to blast Silo with strong energy lasers, then they used the Zeo 3 Battle Helmet and uses the Pyramed Power to lift and slam down the monster, but Silo wasn't finish yet however and w charges right to the Zeo Megazord, they then use the Zeo 5 Battle Helmet for Zeo Warrior Power and used the power up Zeo Saber to take out Silo. Silo reappeared in Adam's dream. Later, Silo was rebuilt and became the first to be improved with Neo Plutonium armor, becoming nearly invincible. However, he and three other Neo Plutonium-enhanced monsters were the first victims of the new Super Zeo Zords. Silo was next seen in the audience of the Machine Arena, after Tommy had been temporarily made king. He watched the Gold Ranger defeat a monster, before Tommy challenged Jason himself. Years later, Silo could be seen again among the massive monster armies belonging to the United Alliance of Evil that were invading Earth and other worlds. Its likely he was destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Appearance Silo resembles to that of a robot from Robot Fighters, he is a tall robot that is mostly colored in white and black, with some points of yellow and red, he has a sita light that appears above his head, his eyes are black with red eyelids and a mouth guard, arm mounted missile launchers on both arms and a two missiles on both of his shoulders and missile-like boots. Personality Personality-wise, Silo acts much like the robots from the video game Robot Fighters, he will ask a question, and will say what the answer is all the while saying the phrase "You lose.", but he is loyal to King Mondo. Powers And Abilities * 'Strength: '''Despite being one of the earlier monsters, Silo himself is quite powerful, strong enough to nearly best the Zeo Megazord in battle, and being able to carry the Megazord with ease. * '''Armor: '''Despite being made out of a junk yard, Silo is strong enough two with stand the Rangers Laser Pistols, and not get a scratch. * '''Flight: '''Silo can fly in high speeds thanks to the missiles located on both of his shoulders. * '''Chain Attack: '''From the hole located in the middle of his stomach area, he can fire chains to wrap his enemies with. Arsenal * '''Missile Gauntlets: '''On both of Silo's arms are armed-mounted missile launchers, when he can fire a set of two white missiles, they are powerful enough to take out mountains and cause an avalanche. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Silo was voiced by late Bob Papenbrook, and is later voiced by Kirk Thornton. Notes * Silo is known for being the very first monster in ''Power Rangers Zeo to: ** Be face the Rangers normal sized. ** Be grown by Orbus. ** Be enlarge before being defeated for the first time as well. ** Be based off of a character from a video game. ** Be fought by the Battle Helmets. * Silo resembled the robot fighters himself, although there was technically no reason to as the Cogs built him before they knew of the game. His original programming by Rocky and Jennifer was to ask a question of the game's player, and if the question was answered incorrectly, he blasts the player. As such, he would often ask a trivia question before attacking, saying "you lose." and firing his missiles. * Silo is one of the only monsters to have a toy in the original toyline from 1996. See Also References Category:Zeo Category:Machine Empire Category:Zeo Monsters